Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-6+4n)-9(n-2)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-6+4n}{)} - 9(n-2) $ $ {12-8n} - 9(n-2) $ Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ 12-8n {-9(}\gray{n-2}{)} $ $ 12-8n {-9n+18} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-8n - 9n} + {12 + 18}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-17n} + {12 + 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-17n} + {30}$ The simplified expression is $-17n+30$